This is for you
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: kumpulan drabble spesial valentine day. exo kaihun vixx leon/neo got7 markbam bts jikook jinv/vjin/taejin bap daejae . enjoy!
1. KaixSehun: Paperbag

"I-ini untuk sunbae!" kata Sehun sambil menunduk, mengulurkan paperbag biru tua kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengernyit heran pada adik kelasnya ini. Tapi, tangan Jongin terulur untuk mengambil paperbag itu. Sesaat kemudian, Sehun menatap Jongin lalu berlari kabur ke kelasnya yang kebetulan dekat dari situ.

"Wow bro! Kau mengambilnya? Sungguh diluar dugaan!"

Jongin meringis pelan saat bahunya ditepuk kencang oleh Chanyeol, sahabatnya. Lalu ia melirik tak suka. "Memang kenapa? Hadiah ini diperuntukkan untukku. Aku berhak menerimanya."

"Beberapa saat yang lalu kau menolak kotak cokelat dari Sunyoung, kau ingat? Kau bahkan menyuruh terang-terangan gadis itu untuk membuang kotak cokelat itu."

Jongin gelagepan sendiri. "A-aku tidak begitu menyukai cokelat. Aku sudah menerima banyak cokelat." jawab Jongin bohong sambil membuka paperbag dari Sehun. Hal yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah amplop putih dengan hati biru diujung kirinya.

Hai, sunbae.

Happy Valentine day..

Semoga kau mau menerima apa yang aku berikan.

Sehun

Jongin tersenyum membacanya dan membuka lagi paperbag. Ternyata isinya adalah tempat makan, setangkai bunga dan sebuah amplop lagi.

Jongin mengambil amplop yang kali ini berwarna biru tua dan berukuran lebih kecil. Ia membukanya dan menemukan dua kertas lagi. Satu diantaranya hanya potongan karton kecil yang bertuliskan 'satu permintaan'.

Ia membuka lipatan kertas yang besar.

Kupon ini berlaku untuk satu permintaan yang kau minta padaku.

Sehun

"Chanyeol, permintaan apa yang harus ku minta pada Sehun?"

"Astaga. Kau benar tertarik padanya?"

Jongin membuka kotak bekal yang ternyata isinya adalah kue cokelat berukuran kecil. Jongin mengunyahnya perlahan. "Mungkin? Aku bosan menjomblo."

"Jongin?"

"Apa sih tinggal jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Ya suka-suka kau lah! Ajak saja dia kencan. Kupikir ia akan mau."

"Ah benar juga."

Esoknya ia bersama Chanyeol menuju kelas Sehun. Rupanya anak itu sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bukunya. Begitu pula temannya yang berambut cokelat lebih muda berteriak "aku juga tidak tahu Sehun!"

Jongin menghampiri meja Sehun dan temannya. "Mungkin aku bisa membantu. Yang mana yang membingungkan?"

Sehun mendongak dan mematung ditempat. Temannya terkekeh usil. "Hun, calon masa depan mau bantuin tuh."

"Ih apan si!" Sehun menunduk dan menunjukan yang mana yang susah pada Jongin.

"Aah. Yang ini sih kayak gini, pake rumus yang ini."

"Ooh.. Gitu ya sunbae. Makasih ya." jawab Sehun berusaha tenang. Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat manis. "Sama-sama. Omong-omong, aku kesini ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"A-apa?" Sehun gugup seketika.

Jongin menyodorkan kupon yang Sehun berikan kemarin tepat didepan wajah Sehun. "Nanti malam kalau tidak ada urusan, kujemput jam tujuh tepat. Bersiaplah."

"Hhaa-ah?"

Jongin tersenyum pelan. "Nanti kirimi alamatmu. Aku menuliskan nomorku dibelakang kupon ini." jongin meletakan kupon itu dimeja Sehun dan mengetuk diatas kupon itu.

"Sampai jumpa."

Setelah Jongin pergi, Sehun mengambil kupon diatas mejanya dan membalik kertas itu. Ada dua belas digit nomor disana. Nomor Jongin.

"Baekhyun, katakan aku tidak bermimpi."

"Selamat Sehun. Kau tidak bermimpi."

END

.

.

Gatau sih ini emang ngebosenin tapi bodo deh buat pemanasan. Udah lama ga ngetik. Stress nih -,,-

Review juseyoo


	2. LeoxN: Pelukan

Hakyeon mengambil earphone dan susu kotak yang terletak diatas meja nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar asrama.

"Hakyeon hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Hongbin, teman sekamar asramanya.

"Keluar bentaran. Bosen di kamar mulu."

"Emang gak dimarahin?"

Hakyeon mengangkat bahu dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan dengan atap asrama. Sesampainya diatap, ia mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap langit-langit.

Ia melihat ponselnya, mengharapkan ada pesan balasan. Namun nyatanya tidak. Sudah seharian penuh ini pesannya tidak dibalas oleh Taekwoon, temannya yang ia sebenarnya sudah ia sukai sejak lama. Ingin menghampiri ke kamarnya, memangnya ia siapa. Nanti ketahuan deh.

Hakyeon melihat jam dari ponselnya. Sudah jam setengah dua belas malam. Menghela nafas dan tiduran diatas atap. Meskipun ia tahu resikonya apa.

Hakyeon membiarkan angin malam menyisir rambutnya. Ia jadi menyesal tidak memakai jaket dulu. Rupanya malam ini lumayan dingin.

"Hakyeon."

Suara Taekwoon!

Hakyeon menoleh kebelakang, dan benar saja, Taekwoon berdiri disana, masih dengan wajah stoic nan tampannya. Meskipun kata orang-orang, Taekwoon memiliki aura yang menyeramkan, namun bagi Hakyeon, aura Taekwoon begitu menenangkan.

Hakyeon tanpa tersenyum atau sekedar basa basi, kembali menatap bintang-bintang di langit.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada jaket yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"Malam ini dingin. Kau keluar tanpa menggunakan jaket. Dasar bodoh."

"Peduli apa kau."

Taekwoon menoleh pada Hakyeon. "Jutek amat."

Hakyeon tertawa menanggapinya dan memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya.

Taekwoon akhirnya ikut melihat bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit.

"Bintangnya cantik ya?"

"Iya. Tumben sekali kau berbasa-basi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kesini malam-malam begini?"

"Bosan. Kau sendiri?"

"Diberitahu Ravi kalau kau kesini."

"Alasan yang aneh." jawab Hakyeon yang entah kenapa lagi malas sekali berbicara dengan Taekwoon.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Taekwoon. Hakyeon langsung melihat ponselnya. "Jam 00:00."

Taekwoon tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik Hakyeon kedalam pelukannya. Hakyeon kaget tentu saja. Jantungnya langsung berdetak tak karuan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berpelukan. Berpegangan tangan saja tidak pernah.

"Taekwoon?"

"Selamat hari valentine. Akan kupastikan pelukan ini hanya untukmu."

"A-aku... tidak mengerti." jawab Hakyeon, ia takut kegeeran. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak tak karuan.

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon lembut, bukan tatapan yang biasa Taekwoon keluarkan.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu." jawab Taekwoon sambil memeluk Hakyeon lagi, kali ini lebih erat. Hakyeon dengan ragu tapi pasti memeluk balik Taekwoon dengan erat. Berbagi kehangatan dan cinta.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Taekwoon."

Taekwoon tersenyum. Ia lalu mengecup kening Hakyeon lembut.

"Tapi... Aku tidak mau pacaran."

Hakyeon mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mendapat rasa suka balik dari Taekwoon itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hakyeon menyukai valentine nya tahun ini.

**END**

**.**

**.**

Fluffy gagal aku gatau endingnya mau gimana hueee :-( maafin aku yaaa...

Eh iya ff ff ku yang lain di pending dulu. Mohon bersabar. Terimakasih ^^

Review juseyoooo


	3. MarkxBambam: failed surprise

Hari ini, Mark mengajak Bambam kerumahnya. Mark memiliki plan di hari valentine ini. Namun sepertinya tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan.

Mark mengajak Bambam bermain dirumahnya. Mark pamit mengganti baju dulu, jadi Bambam bermain bersama anjing Mark, namanya Greyson. Greyson terus menggonggong seperti berbicara dengan Bambam. Bambam hanya tertawa.

"Bam, mau makan apa?"

"Apa aja deh hyung. Aku gak laper-laper banget."

"Yaudah, snack aja ya?"

Bambam mengangguk menanggapi. Mark pamit lagi untuk membeli cemilan di supermarket depan karena cemilannya habis.

Greyson malah lari ke kamar Mark, dan menggonggong, seakan mengajak Bambam masuk ke kamar.

"Greyson, kalau kamu yang masuk sendiri ga apa-apa. Tapi kalau aku masuk, itu namanya nggak sopan.."

"Nanti Mark hyung marah."

Greyson terhitung sangat pintar untuk menjadi anjing. Ia keluar dan menarik baju Bambam agar masuk ke kamar. Akhirnya Bambam ikut ke kamar Mark.

"Berantakan sekali." gerutu Bambam.

Bambam merapihkan mainan Mark yang berserakan. Mungkin Greyson mengajaknya masuk untuk merapihkan kamar Mark.

Bambam merapihkan kamar Mark dengan penuh cinta. Namun saat ia ingin merapihkan meja belajar Mark, ia menemukan setangkai bunga dan satu cincin disana.

Bambam langsung merasakan sesak. Itu mungkin untuk kekasih Mark. Bambam akhirnya memutuskan keluar.

Tak lama, Mark kembali.

"Maaf lama. Agak bingung memilih cemilannya."

"Hm."

Mark mengernyit karena merasakan ada perubahan sikap dari Bambam.

"Hyung beliin pocky nih. Mau main pepero kiss?"

"Ha-ah? Y-yaudah b-boleh."

Mark membuka bungkus pocky rasa coklat itu dan meletakannya di bibirnya, lalu ia memajukan ujung stik pocky yg lainnya pada Bambam. Bambam menerimanya. Mereka mulai memakannya pelan-pelan.

Jantung Bambam berdetak tak karuan saat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dan yang lebih bikin degdegan lagi, Mark masih mengunyah tanpa peduli jarak mereka.

Bambam shock saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Mark. Ia langsung menjauhi Mark.

"H-hyung...? Kita gak boleh ciuman!"

"Kenapa? Kukira kau menyukaiku."

"Y-ya memang aku menyukaimu! Tapi, kau kan sudah punya pacar!"

"Satu-satunya calon pacarku hanya kamu, Bambam. Apa yang salah dengan pikiranmu?"

Bambam memainkan jarinya gugup. "A-aku melihat bunga dan cincin. Bukannya itu untuk pacarmu?"

Mark menganga. "Kau melihatnya?!"

"M-maaf! Bb-bukan aku bersikap lancang... Greyson memintaku membereskan kamarmu... Dan aku melihat itu. Maafkan aku hyung.."

Mark tersenyum lembut. "Tak apa. Itu sebenarnya kejutanku untuk hari ini, Bam. Happy valentine day! I love you."

Bambam terkejut bukan main, namun ia tersenyum lembut. "I-i love u too, hyung."

END

.

.

bete banget ga ada yg review. Antara emang belum ada yg baca atau cuma jadi silent readers.

Review juseyoo


	4. JiminxJungkook: Caraku sendiri

"Kau yakin sekali hadiahmu akan diterima oleh Jimin? Kau tau dia sudah menolak banyak hadiah. Bahkan yang diletakkan di lokernya saja ada yg ia buangi."

Jungkook memilih menutup telinganya akan ocehan Taehyung, sahabatnya, dan terus menata rapih coklat yang sempat acak-acakan tadi.

"Selesai! Omong-omong soal apa yang kau katakan, aku punya cara sendiri untuk memberikannya."

"Cara apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengernyit.

"Kau lihat dari atas sini ya." jawab Jungkook, sambil menunjuk Jimin yang sedang beristirahat sehabis basket.

Taehyung mengangguk dan memasang matanya untuk melihat Jungkook beraksi.

Jungkook jalan kearah Jimin dengan pede. Sebenarnya terbesit rasa takut dihatinya. Lagipula, ia tadi bullshit aja bilang punya cara lain. Langkah Jungkook memelan, sambil berfikir bagaimana.

No idea.

Akhirnya ia nekat.

"Jimin hyung!"

"Oh, hai Jungkook."

"Ehm.. A-anu.. Hyung pasti lelah kan, habis basket? Aku bawa minum nih."

Jimin mengernyit. Tumbenan saja Jungkook bersikap begini. Lagipula, mereka tak terlalu dekat.

"Berapa lama hyung, istirahatnya?"

"Dua puluh lima menit khusus untukku. Soalnya kakiku lagi sakit."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk paham. "Mmm.. Hyung, coba tutup mata deh. Terus mangap."

Jimin menatap curiga padanya. "Kalau mau nyumpelin kertas, aku gak mau."

Jungkook tertawa. "Aku tidak sejahil teman-teman dekatmu, Jimin hyung. Aku janji gak akan menjahilimu."

"Okay."

Jungkook membuka kotak cokelatnya dan mengambil satu cokelat berbentuk salah satu hewan yang entah namanya apa, lalu dimasukan ke mulut Jimin.

"Kunyah hyung terus buka mata."

Jimin mengunyah pelan dengan penuh rasa curiga. Lalu membuka matanya. Didapatinya Jungkook tersenyum, membawa kotak coklat ditangannya.

"Selamat hari valentine, hyung."

"Aku tidak percaya kau memberikannya padaku. Tapi, makasih. Aku terima cokelatmu."

Jungkook tersenyum senang memandang Jimin yang memakan coklatnya dengan santai. "Sama-sama hyung. Aku balik ke kelas ya?"

Jimin mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih lagi.

Sesampainya diatas, Taehyung masih menganga.

"Hanya cokelatmu yg diterima Jimin seharian ini."

Jungkook tersenyum bangga akan hal itu.

END

.

.

hehehe absurd ya? Emang. Tinggal JinV sama daejae aja nih eehhehhe. Ada request?


	5. SeokjinxTaehyung: Lolipop

Seokjin memandang setiap sudut toko yang ada di mall ini. Sahabatnya, Hoseok sudah mendengus berkali-kali perihal Seokjin yang membuang-buang waktu.

"Seokjin, kau hanya perlu membelikannya bunga dan coklat untuknya. Ngapain sih repot-repot ke mall?"

Seokjin membalas ucapan Hoseok sambil melirik sinis. "Sudah terlalu mainstream. Aku ingin yang berbeda."

"Mentang-mentang pacar baru." cibir Hoseok lagi.

"Makanya cepet-cepet tembak Yoongi! Dasar jomblo."

"Sialan kau! Ish! Sudahlah cepat cari hadiahmu supaya kita cepat pulang!"

"Bantu aku! Biar cepat pulang!"

"Iya , iya! Bawel!"

Sudah hampir delapan yang diusulkan Hoseok namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Seokjin. Padahal menurut Hoseok, baju-baju yang dijual disana akan menarik perhatian Seokjin. Ia juga berfikir kalau Taehyung akan terlihat cocok mengenakan baju-baju itu.

Namun, toko yang sekarang Seokjin masuki benar-benar membuatnya naik darah. Seokjin masuk ke toko pernak-pernik bernuansa pink. Ia bahkan sedang meniti rak bando-bando telinga hewan, dan pilihannya jatuh pada telinga jerapah. Hoseok benar-benar akan menyerapahi Seokjin setelah ini.

Tak lama, Seokjin keluar dengan wajah yang masih resah. Lalu ia bergumam, "sepertinya masih kurang... Hoseok, temani aku beli baju untuk Taehyung ditoko yang tadi ya."

Hoseok menggeram, namun senyumnya merekah, tanda bahaya untuk Seokjin. Namun yang disenyumi tampak biasa saja. Hoseok membuka aplikasi reminder di ponselnya dan menuliskan:

"Membunuh Seokjin secara perlahan"

Owh Hoseok, kau menyeramkan!

Baju couple, gelang yang kembar dan bando jerapah merupakan kado yang akhirnya di pilih Seokjin.

Pagi ini, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli coklat di minimarket sebrang sekolah. Lalu cepat-cepat ia kembali kesekolah sebelum bel berbunyi dan akhirnya ia tak diperkenankan masuk.

Seokjin menuju kelas Taehyung yang berada dilantai teratas, kelas 10 C. Didepan kelas, Taehyung sedang mendengarkan cerita temannya dengan antusias. Sambil memakan coklat. Okay, camkan itu. Memakan coklat! Yang artinya, ada orang yg memberikan Taehyung coklat sebelum dirinya!

Seokjin tersenyum saat Taehyung melihat keberadaannya. Tanpa disuruh, anak berponi itu menghampiri Seokjin juga dengan senyum yg merekah.

"Happy valentine day, hyung." kata Taehyung sambil memeluk Seokjin. Seperti kakak dan adik. Namun apa daya, mereka sepasang kekasih.

Taehyung merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan benda itu pada Seokjin. "Lolipop coklat, untukmu hyung," kata Taehyung seraya tersenyum sangat manis. Seokjin menerimanya dengan senang hati, dan memberikan kantung plastik yang tidak terlalu besar kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menerimanya. "Whoa, ini apa hyung?"

Seokjin tersenyum sok misterius. "Nanti buka saja, okay? Selamat hari valentine juga, Tae-ah.. Sudah ya, hyung ke kelas. Sampai jumpa nanti."

"Ne hyung. Gomawo! Saranghae."

"Nado."

Istirahat pertama.

Sebenarnya Seokjin ingin sekali ke kelas Taehyung, melihat reaksi anak itu saat mengetahui berbagai macam hadiah darinya. Namun tugas dari Wooshin seonsaengnim membuatnya harus berkutat dengan buku. Tugas sejarah yang harus dikumpulkan hari itu juga. Siapa yg tidak stress?

Seokjin mengerang frustasi. Akhirnya ia kemeja guru, mengambil satu buku teratas yang ternyata milik Bae Irene.

"Irene! Aku pinjam bukumu!"

"Iya! Tapi jawabannya jgn sama persis ya!"

Seokjin mengangkat jempol sebagai jawaban. Baru menulis empat kata, suara Taehyung mengusik pendengaran Seokjin. Yang mau tak mau menghampiri Taehyung.

"Lagi ngapain hyung?"

"Ngerjain tugas. Ada apa Tae?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih utk hadiahnya. Aku juga meminta izin tidak pulang bersama hyung nanti. Aku mau kerumah Jungkook. Mau ngerjain tugas bersama."

Seokjin mengangguk. "Iya.. Sama-sama. Nanti hati-hati ya.. Ngerjain tugasnya yg bener. Ok?"

"Ne hyung! Hyung selesaiin tugasnya ya!"

Seokjin mengangguk. Saat Taehyung sudah berbalik kembali kearah tangga.. Seokjin memanggilnya.

"Ne hyung."

"Poppo?" tanya Seokjin sambil menunjuk pipinya.

Taehyung bersemu merah. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah Seokjin dan mengecup pipi Seokjin kilat.

"Bye hyung!"

Seokjin terkekeh pada tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu.

"SEOKJIN CEPATLAH SELESAIKAN TUGASMU!"

"AAAH YAA!"

berakhir dengan Seokjin yg kembali frustasi akan tugasnya.

**END **

**.**

**.**

gatau deehh ah;-; alay bgt ni story ewww.

Review juseyooo


	6. DaehyunxYoungjae: Kiss

Bel rumah Youngjae terus berbunyi, membuat sang pemilik rumah mengerang kesal perihal dirinya yg tengah frustasi dan bel itu terus berbunyi. Sukses membuat tingkat kefrustasian Youngjae bertambah.

Dan kekesalannya bertambah empat kali lipat saat mendapati tidak ada orang disana, hanya ada sebuah kotak paket kiriman.

"Pengirim paket kurang ajar! Sama kurang ajarnya seperti Jung Daehyun!" pekik Youngjae stress sambil membanting pintu rumahnya, membawa masuk paket jelek itu.

Saat kotak itu terbuka, yang ada adalah secarik surat dan setelan kemeja serta jas putih.

_Untuk Youngjae,_

_Kutunggu jam 9 malam ini di cafe biasa. Pakai setelan pakaian yg sudah aku rancang untukmu._

_I love u Youngjae-ah._

_Handsome Jung Daehyun _

Youngjae meremat kertas itu dan melemparnya sembarang. Ini sudah jam setengah delapan malam. Dan ia sudah mengantuk!

Sebenarnya.. Ia frustasi karena, pertama, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Daehyun dihari valentine tahun ini. Kedua, hari ini ia dikacangin habis-habisan oleh pria bermarga Jung itu.

Youngjae segera mandi dan bersiap. Lagipula apa coba, ngajak makan bareng aja mesti pake jas?

Merepotkan.

The Min's Cafe

Youngjae masuk sambil mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Tak biasanya jam sembilan sudah sepi begini.

"Tuan Yoo?"

"A-ah, ye?"

"Kedatangan anda sudah ditunggu Tuan Jung di lantai dua." kata si pelayan. Youngjae mengangguk mengerti dan menyunggingkan senyum pada si pelayan. "Terima kasih."

Si pelayan hanya mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke ruang khusus pegawai. Sementara Youngjae menapakan kakinya takut-takut kelantai atas.

Suara keramaianpun terdengar dari atas. Youngjae mengernyitkan dahinya heran lagi. Ia kira Daehyun benar-benar menyewa cafe ini. Ternyata memang dibawah sepi.

Youngjae mematung saat menapakkan kakinya dilantai dua. Ia shock akan keberadaan kedua orang tuanya serta noonanya disini. Ia juga shock karena ada orang tua Daehyun dan adik perempuan Daehyun disana.

"Ah.. Youngjae sudah datang rupaanya." kata wanita paruh baya yg diketahui sebagai ibunda Daehyun. Youngjae mengulas senyum tipis dan menghampiri mereka.

Youngjae mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Daehyun dan menginjak kaki lelaki disebelahnya telak dan berbisik, "ini apa?!"

Daehyun tersenyum sok misterius tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae. Youngjae mendengus kesal dan memilih hanya memerhatikan obrolan kedua pasangan orang tua itu.

"Aku benar-benar tak sabar menjadikan Youngjae menantuku. Cuma dia yang bisa membuat Daehyun menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya." ujar ibunda Daehyun yang membuat Youngjae shock bukan kepalang.

Daehyun berdeham, membuat obrolan semuanya berhenti.

"Ini saatnya aaah aku tak sabar." pekik ibu Daehyun tertahan sambil memegangi tangan ibu Youngjae.

Daehyun berdeham lagi. "Jadi, Yoo Youngjae.. Aku mengundangmu kesini untuk ini," Daehyun mengambil sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Jujur saja, Youngjae degdegan sekarang.

Apa ini acara lamaran?

Plis, sebenernya Youngjae dan Daehyun tak pacaran. Hanya bertengkar saja kerjaannya. Akur juga kalo lagi makan doang. Tapi tak bisa bohong juga kalau keduanya memang memiliki perasaan yg sama.

"Ini."

Youngjae sempat menahan nafas, setelah itu mengernyit. Ia kira itu cincin! Gataunya list model undangan!

"Sialan, kau tak tahu betapa degdegannya aku?!"

Daehyun cengegesan. "Jadi kau degdegan ya? Lucunya calonku ini!"

"Jung Daehyun!" geram Youngjae kesal. Sedangkan Daehyun tertawa-tawa.

Kedua orang tua Youngjae dan Daehyun terkesiap melihat pemandangan pertengkaran tadi. Mereka jadi takut kalau rumah masa depan pasangan itu akan hancur... Tapi melihat Daehyun yang sepertinya biasa aja, orang tua Youngjae cukup yakin kalau Youngjae akan baik-baik saja. Pasalnya, Youngjae memang tempramental sekali.

"Kau memilih yang mana?"

"Suka sukamu, Daehyun. Aku sedang ngantuk."

Youngjae menopang dagunya dan memejamkan mata. Bukan, ia bukan tidur. Tapi ia berpikir, kalau nanti Daehyun menanyakan kado valentinenya, ia harus jawab apa? Youngjae benar-benar tidak ada ide untuk hadiah valentine tahun ini.

"Youngjae-aa~" panggil Daehyun manja. Youngjae ber-hmm-ria sebagai jawaban.

"Lihat dulu"

Youngjae membuka matanya dan menatap Daehyun sedang tersenyum manly. Okay, lagi-lagi jantungnya berdentum keras. Kalau sampe Daehyun mengerjainya lagi, ia akan menggigit Daehyun!

"Yoo Youngjae... Aku memang bukan pria romantis yang suka membuat pasangannya memerah malu. Aku memang bukan pria yang bisa mengutarakan perasaan seenaknya. Sejujurnya, aku memang tidak ekspresif. Aku lebih menyukai pertengkaran kecil kita, dibanding romansa pasangan lain."

Daehyun berdeham lagi. "Kita memang belum pernah menjalin hubungan apapun.. Aku tidak berani, karena ujung-ujungnya pasti putus. Jadi, aku memilih untuk langsung saja."

Daehyun memegang tangan Youngjae yang degdegan bukan main. Daehyun tersenyum picik pada Youngjae. "Tanganmu dingin sekali. Gugup ya?"

Youngjae melotot kesal, baru saja ia ingin bersuara, jari Daehyun sudah ada didepan bibirnya. Jadinya ia diam dan menatap Daehyun lagi.

Daehyun membuka kotak beludru yang ada di atas meja. Youngjae benar tak sadar ada kotak beludru biru disana. Daehyun tersenyum sambil mengambil cincin itu.

"Yoo Youngjae.. Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak? Ini memang aneh, apalagi kita sesama lelaki. Namun, aku benar-benar tak bisa menyangkal, kalau aku mencintaimu."

Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang terdiam. Daehyun tersenyum pada Youngjae. Reaksi yang diberikan Youngjae jauh dari perkiraan Daehyun. Youngjae memeluk Daehyun sangat erat.

"Yes Daehyunnie. I will." bisik Youngjae. Daehyun tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Youngjae.

"Terima kasih." kata Daehyun.

Jam setengah dua belas malam.

Acara tadi berlangsung penuh canda dan juga pertengkaran Daehyun Youngjae. Tak lupa ledekan-ledekan kecil noona Youngjae pada adiknya sendiri.

Sekarang, Daehyun dan Youngjae ada di jembatan diatas sungai Han. Daehyun mengaitkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari Youngjae dan memandang lurus kearah sungai yang gelap.

"Jadi.. Hadiah valentineku?"

Tanya Daehyun, sebenarnya bercanda. Tapi Youngjae baper dan langsung menyandarkan wajahnya ke dada Daehyun.

Tiba-tiba Youngjae mendapat ide.

"Jung."

"Ya?"

Youngjae memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Daehyun lembut. Bukan kecupan, Youngjae bahkan melumat lembut bibur Daehyun. Daehyun shock tentu saja. Sebelum Daehyun membalas ciuman Youngjae, Youngjae melepaskan lumatannya.

"Itu hadiah valentine dariku." jawab Youngjae sambil tersenyum pada Daehyun yg masih shock.

Youngjae terkekeh dan menepuk wajah Daehyun pelan. "Jangan bengong gitu. Ntar kesambet."

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu. Kenapa?" jawab Youngjae.

Daehyun memeluk Youngjae. "Aku hanya shock. Bahkan biasanya kau menolak kiss dariku."

"Sekarang kan status kita udah ada... Hehehe"

"Yaampun ahahah."

"Pulang yuk. Aku ngantuk."

"Ya, calon istriku."

"Apaan sih."

Berakhir dengan pukul-pukulan kecil dari Youngjae utk Daehyun.

**END**

**.**

**.**

AHAHAHAHHAHAHA gilak w kehabisan ide. Giliran daejae mesum begini :-3

Aku menerima request pairing. Comment aja yak. Ditutup tgl 22 :-)

Review juseyooo~


End file.
